dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Pedestals
Please note! are decorations, however they '''cannot be purchased through the market!' You need to incubate an egg and select "display" instead of "hatch" to turn your egg into a Pedestal.'' *The 'DRAGON NAME' changes to the name of the dragon whose egg is displayed on the pedestal. __TOC__ Plant Plant Pedestal.png|Plant Pedestal Bloom Pedestal.png|Bloom Pedestal Cactus Pedestal.png|Cactus Pedestal Clover Pedestal.png|Clover Pedestal Evergreen Pedestal.png|Evergreen Pedestal Ironwood Pedestal.png|Ironwood Pedestal Poison Pedestal.png|Poison Pedestal Pollen Pedestal.png|Pollen Pedestal Sakura Pedestal.png|Sakura Pedestal Swamp Pedestal.png|Swamp Pedestal Tree Pedestal.png|Tree Pedestal Earth Earth Pedestal.png|Earth Pedestal Dodo Pedestal.png|Dodo Pedestal Moss Pedestal.png|Moss Pedestal Mud Pedestal.png|Mud Pedestal Quake Pedestal.png|Quake Pedestal Scoria Pedestal.png|Scoria Pedestal ObsidianPedestal.png|Obsidian Pedestal Fire Fire Pedestal.png|Fire Pedestal Blue Fire Pedestal.png|Blue Fire Pedestal Bone Pedestal.png|Bone Pedestal Firework Pedestal.png|Firework Pedestal Flower Pedestal.png|Flower Pedestal Forge Pedestal.png|Forge Pedestal Lava Pedestal.png|Lava Pedestal Paper Pedestal.png|Paper Pedestal Scorch Pedestal.png|Scorch Pedestal Cold Cold Pedestal.png|Cold Pedestal Frostfire Pedestal.png|Frostfire Pedestal GhostPedestal.png|Ghost Pedestal Ice Pedestal.png|Ice Pedestal Lichen Pedestal.png|Lichen Pedestal Mine Pedestal.png|Mine Pedestal Mountain Pedestal.png|Mountain Pedestal Reindeer Pedestal.png|Reindeer Pedestal Snow Pedestal.png|Snow Pedestal Lightning Lightning Pedestal.png|Lightning Pedestal Ash Pedestal.png|Ash Pedestal Crystal Pedestal.png|Crystal Pedestal Firefly Pedestal.png|Firefly Pedestal Love Pedestal.png|Love Pedestal Magnetic Pedestal.png|Magnetic Pedestal Plasma Pedestal.png|Plasma Pedestal Storm Pedestal.png|Storm Pedestal Water Water Pedestal.png|Water Pedestal Current Pedestal.png|Current Pedestal Fog Pedestal.png|Fog Pedestal Iceberg Pedestal.png|Iceberg Pedestal Panlong Pedestal.png|Panlong Pedestal Rust Pedestal.png|Rust Pedestal Seaweed Pedestal.png|Seaweed Pedestal Air Air Pedestal.png|Air Pedestal Blazing Pedestal.png|Blazing Pedestal Butterfly Pedestal.png|Butterfly Pedestal Rain Pedestal.png|Rain Pedestal Sandstorm Pedestal.png|Sandstorm Pedestal Sonic Pedestal.png|Sonic Pedestal Willow Pedestal.png|Willow Pedestal Metal Metal Pedestal.png|Metal Pedestal Brass Pedestal.png|Brass Pedestal Chrome Pedestal.png|Chrome Pedestal Copper Pedestal.png|Copper Pedestal Iron Pedestal.png|Iron Pedestal Malachite Pedestal.png|Malachite Pedestal Quicksilver Pedestal.png|Quicksilver Pedestal Steel Pedestal.png|Steel Pedestal Epic Bronze Olympus Pedestal.png|Bronze Olympus Pedestal Blue Moon Pedestal.png|Blue Moon Pedestal Equinox Pedestal.png|Equinox Pedestal Gold Pedestal.png|Gold Dragon Pedestal Gold Olympus Pedestal.png|Gold Olympus Pedestal Leap Year Pedestal.png|Leap Year Pedestal Moon Pedestal.png|Moon Pedestal Rainbow Pedestal.png|Rainbow Pedestal Seasonal Pedestal.png|Seasonal Pedestal Silver Pedestal.png|Silver Pedestal Silver Olympus Pedestal.png|Silver Olympus Pedestal Solar Eclipse Pedestal.png|Solar Eclipse Pedestal Solstice Pedestal.png|Solstice Pedestal Sun Pedestal.png|Sun Pedestal Gemstone Emerald Pedestal.png|Emerald Pedestal Pearl Pedestal.png|Pearl Pedestal Ruby Pedestal.png|Ruby Pedestal Peridot Pedestal.png|Peridot Pedestal Sapphire Pedestal.png|Sapphire Pedestal Opal Pedestal.png|Opal Pedestal Topaz Pedestal.png|Topaz Pedestal Old Old Bronze Olympus Pedestal.png|Old Bronze Olympus Pedestal Scorch Pedestal.png|Old Firefly Pedestal Old Pearl Pedestal.png|Old Pearl Pedestal Some pedestals were changed after they were released. Notes *The design of the pedestal is determined by the first/main element of the dragon. *The egg sells for the same price it would have sold for originally. **Example: Leap Year Dragon's pedestal sells for 2,500,000. *Displaying eggs on will not result in any unless the pedestal is sold. *The egg structure and the element of the pedestal of the Firefly Dragon changed with Update 1.8. *For players who had the Firefly Egg pedestal before the egg changed, the pedestal remained a Fire pedestal. Firefly pedestals subsequent to the egg change are based on the Lightning element. The pedestal can been seen to the right. *In Update 1.10.0, the Bronze Olympus Dragon's egg was changed to include all the colors of the Olympus Dragons: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. **On September 10th, the design went back to the original, which has only the bronze color. Category:Decorations